


Still The Same

by floofybrownie



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, They are married, just misukazu being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofybrownie/pseuds/floofybrownie
Summary: Misumi and Kazunari having a little private moment after their wedding reception as the moon shines above them. Just as they used to share sweet sentiment at the rooftop of mankai dorm.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Still The Same

Kazunari had let out a big sigh as soon as he took a seat on the edge of the pool, legs joyfully swinging through the water. It was cold. But, as more time passed by, the water seemed to be getting warmer until it felt just right.

The open sky had lured him to stare up with an expectation to find twinkling stars spread across the sky but he was only met with a bright moon. A little disappointed that the stars didn’t greet him but the luminous moonlight made it up to him. He would have stared at it a bit longer, it appealed tranquility. Contrary to the appeal of the buoyant mood of the reception party. But, his attention was taken away by the sound of the familiar footsteps coming towards him. 

“Sumi!”, His grin and the elated tone were enough to assume that he had been expecting Misumi to come. He repeatedly patted space next to him, gesturing for the latter one to take a seat. “Come!”

Misumi sprinted towards him and wrapped a hug around him from the back, getting a startled response from him.

“Oh-! Careful, Sumi~”, he didn’t wish to get into the water, especially not by an unexpected accident.

The lilac haired boy beamed sheepishly. “Sorry~ I really wanted to hug Kazu.”

“Me too, Sumi.”, Kazunari caressed the arms over him. He liked it. Misumi’s hugs and him.

Misumi decided to let go after a few seconds to sit next to him. “Did Kazu wait long?”, he asked, rolling up the cuffs of his trouser before sinking his legs into the water. 

It was cold but he assumed that he would be fine, judging from the way Kazunari was delightfully swinging his legs back and forth. He began to follow him and before he knew it, he was matching the pace with the blonde one.

“Reaaally long!”, Kazunari pouted.

Misumi looked slightly apologetic at that. “Ah, I tried to run here as fast as I-”

Kazunari cut him off with a giggle. “Just kidding~ You’re fast as ever!”

“I see.” Misumi showed a relieved expression. “Then, I’m glad~”

He moved his hand forward in a desire to take Kazunari’s hands in his. But, he came to notice something. Kazunari didn’t have his phone in his hands. Usually, he would be holding his phone in one hand and most of the time, the other hand would be spared for Misumi to hold it.

“Kazu, you don’t have your phone with you?”

He didn’t lose it. Did he?

“I forgot it in the room.”, Kazunari said and shifted closer to link his arm with him. “But, I don’t need it right now.”, He remarked, resting his head on Misumi’s shoulder.

“Is Kazu tired?”, Misumi asked, leaning on Kazu to the side. 

A smile so delicate, had spread upon Kazunari’s face. Misumi always had been caring, prioritizing Kazunari’s need and comfort at all times. 

He shook his hand and nuzzled closer to Misumi. “Just wanted to spend some time with you before we go back into the room”

Misumi and Kazunari turned around to take a quick glance into the room through the transparent glass panel. Tenma, Yuki, Muku, Kumon were all pretty much drunk, still moving their limbs to the music playing which Misumi and Kazunari couldn’t hear because of the barrier. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. 

It had been a while since they all gathered and had a good time together. They were more carefree when they weren’t tied down with the adult responsibilities. 

“They will soon pass out.”, Kazunari commented with a snicker and turned his face away. 

“What about Kazu? Shouldn’t you rest before we leave in the morning for our trip?”

“I am fine, Sumi~”, Kazunari assured him. “What about you?”, he asked.

“I’m staying with Kazu~”, Misumi answered in a heartbeat and stared at the latter one for a few seconds, eyes glazed with only love and adoration. Kazunari had a rather exceptional glow that day. Perhaps, because the moon was shining above him. Actually, Misumi knew it wasn’t the moon. It was Kazunari himself who was beaming just as vividly. Misumi could tell upon realizing how Kazunari had a smile so divine smeared upon his face throughout the day.

“Sumi…”, Kazunari’s tone abundantly sugary. 

“Is Kazu happy?”

Misumi notices the way Kazunari’s eyes dilate at the question. Mayhaps, he was taken aback for a moment. 

Is he happy? He hadn’t heard this question in a while. Not even when he thrived on the stage with his exceptional acting skill, nor when his artwork was given the recognition it deserved even if he considered that he still had a long way to go. Frankly, not that time either when he and Misumi chose to mutually commit to a married life. Although, he had Misumi’s presence in all those moments. No one asked whether he was happy being how obvious it was. He had Misumi with him no matter what, he was happy and grateful for which he considered a blessing. 

He reached out to take Misumi’s hand in his and locked their fingers together. “I am happy, Sumi.”, he gazed down at their hands sealed with each other and noted how the moonlight caressed the wedding rings wrapped around their fingers, letting them dazzle, oh so brightly. Belonging to his imagination, as if they were the stars he was looking for earlier, precisely sitting in their hands. 

“Everything went so smoothly, right? I am happy.”, he looked back at Misumi with a smile, eyes twinkling for all the affection he held for the person in front of him.

“You always deserve to be happy, Kazu. I am happy too!”, Misumi assured him, squeezing his hand while he brought his other hand to rest under Kazunari’s cheeks with fondness. 

“You are so beautiful, Kazu.”, Misumi truly admired the person in front of him, the one whom he considered his most precious triangle. “Can I kiss you?”, he requested for permission, hand still cupping his face.

All these years and Kazunari hadn’t ever encountered a moment, a time when his heart didn’t skip a beat each time Misumi swept him away with a shower of compliments. Uncountable times Kazunari received compliments from him yet he felt his face grow warm and heart warmer. Did Misumi feel it too? Probably.

Kazunari gave his consent through a subtle nod and Misumi leaned in closer rather gleefully, hand sliding further to the back into those velvety golden locks before they both shut their eyes, fleetingly turning away from the sense of sight and enhancing the sense of touch while they swiftly caught their lips with one another. Matching the steady pace, tasting the delicacy, it invaded all their senses how incredibly tender it was. Heart pounding in chest, hands still locked together in the sentiment of belonging right there. Clearly not wanting to let go and having to lose the loving warmth. Even though, pulling away after a sickly-sweet moment of a lingering kiss, they shared a loving gaze at each other. Breathing in the same air again.

“Sumi…”, Kazunari’s tone was mellow, fading away with the air at once.

Misumi responded with a hum, eyes unwavering from his spouse as he waited for him to continue.

“It feels like we got a pair of eyes on us… or two.”, Kazunari turned his head at the back, Misumi following him out of sheer curiosity. Turned out, Kazunari was right. 

Muku and Kumon, in fairly drunken state gazing at them through the glass panel, the only barrier between the room and the poolside. Muku had his hands over his mouth while Kumon hugged him from the side. They were bawling their eyes out.

Soon, Yuki walked up to Muku and hugged him as well. Tenma was seen yelling at Yuki from the back but the sound wasn’t distinct enough to understand from outside.

“Should we go back, Sumi?”

“If Kazu wants to.”

Kazunari pulled his legs up from the pool and stood right on the ground. The cold air had hit him the instant moment. “Let’s go~”, he said as he bent down to unfold the cuffs of his trousers. Properly straightening himself he extended a hand towards Misumi.

Misumi grinned as he reached out to grab Kazunari’s hand and got up as well. Kazunari waited for barely a few seconds for the latter one, watching him fix the ends of his trousers as well until they made their way back into the chaos.

Muku rushed at them, weeping, even his nose was flowing. He took the tissue which Yuki was holding out for him from the side and he rambled on, mentioning that he was absolutely ecstatic that they were married and how it was like a popular manga he liked reading back in his teenage days.

People who were present there were all overly familiar with each other. They had expected to come across the scenario of Muku being ridiculously emotional. The sorcery of alcohol, of course. 

He felt himself feeling relaxed when all of a sudden, he found himself trapped within a group hug. It was nowhere near overwhelming as one could assume, but warm. The night was still yet to come to it’s face of end by the start of a new day. Until the dawn approached them. 

Perhaps, the newlyweds were running a little late to catch their flight to their honeymoon trip but they made it, barely. Causing a total disorder, they had to deal with Sakyo’s nagging after. 

Nothing quite changed between them or the relationship with their family in mankai. That is what they had wished to cherish till the end of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
